An All White World
Hi. Ellie yet again. I'm writing a story with some seriousness in it. Again. I need to finish my other stories, someone please throw a brick at my head so I remember. ALSO If anyone is willing to collab with me, I'd be willing to, just mention it in the comments, and say who you want to write the POV for. I'll collab with as many people as possible. Protagonists Haelie Kavenagh - Ellie Chastity Rogue Burnham - Ellie Hippie.jpg|Chastity Rogue Marina Avan.jpg|Marina June Bailey - Skye Marina Avan - Nikki Britta Kyrenne Corrie Burnham Blake Javier Edward "Eddy" Rischelli Aaron Burton Kevan Rischelli Mick Dublin Henry Burnham (Please find a picture for your character.) Prologue There's a black girl in school. It's an integrated school, but still. Everyone hates her. Except us. Welcome to the 60's, where the world was all white. Chapter One- Chastity Rogue's POV "Chastity!" June calls. "Did you hear there's a black girl in our class?" June's blue eyes are wide with excitement, there's no disapproval or disgust in them, like there usually is when black people are talked about. "Really?" Marina says, whipping her blonde hair in my face. "Yeah! I think her names Haelie or Heidi or something." Soon, I'm trapped in the middle of a conversation that goes from Haelie/Heidi the new girl to what movies they saw over the summer. Sometimes, I absolutely loathe having my locker between Marina and June, thankfully, there's an empty locker between June and me. A girl walks by, her dark skin making her stand out. She has dried blood on the dark blue shirt she's wearing, and a large, infected gash on her arm. Must be Haedi or whatever her name is. She has a tattered bag over her shoulder, with rough letters in black ink scribbled on them. Haelie they read. Her name is Haelie. I put my beaded dreadlocks behind my ears, and move over, because it looks like Haelie is at the locker between June and I. She gives me a faint smile, and puts her satchel inside her locker. Somebody puts their hands over my eyes, and everything goes dark. "Guess who?" A masculine voice says. "Edward Rischelli, get your hands off my eyes now." I yell in fake anger. Eddy twirls me around, and kisses me. "I missed you Eddy." I tell him. "I missed you too Chas." I smile at him, and take my materials out of my bag. I hold Eddy's hand all the way to homeroom, where we take our seats, next to all our friends. The desks can fit about 10 people (they're massive tables), so all of us sit down together. Eddy, June, Marina, Britta, Aaron, Mick, Blake, Corrie and I. Haelie also sits down with us, but we pay little attention to her, and she doesn't seem to care. I give her a smile, but she doesn't react. "Hi. You're Haelie, right? I'm Chastity Rogue." I introduce. "H-hi." She murmurs. I introduce the people at the table, and we end up talking, and Haelie joins right in, but she is very, very quiet, and rarely laughs at jokes, or funny parts of stories. A loud snap wakes everyone up from their fantasy at the table. "Class! Please quiet down. I am Charie Briana, but you will call me Ma'am or Ms. Briana. I'll be your teacher for homeroom." I look at the table of the popular girls and boys. Eva Brennan, the queen bee, sits there, letting her friends adore her. Kella Eckles, Eva's best friend, sits there, kissing up a storm, with Tyler Vann. "Kella and Tyler, save that for later please." Ms. Briana orders, not even looking at Kella and Tyler. Ms. Briana explains the schedule, and we move on throughout our classes, and we stick with each other during the spares. At the end of the day, a black teenage girl comes in, takes hold of Haelie, and drags her off, but Haelie attemps to resist. "Haelie Kathleen Kavenagh, you come with me right now, or momma's bitch'll bite you again, and I'll make sure of it!" The girl yells, how cruel! Haelie seems like a very sweet girl, and I wonder how rough her mom's dog, who that girl called a bitch, is to poor Haelie. "Verna! Please!" Haelie mutters. Verna must be Haelie's sister. "Who does that girl think she is? Even if she is Haelie's sister, she can't threaten her like that!" Britta yells. "I know! Who does that to people?" my sister Corrie says. "I don't know, but I can only imagine what goes on at her house." I wonder. Category:Collaboration